


The Past Present

by OrangeRamen96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Normal" AU, "The Past Present" sounds so stupid, Basically nothing like the game, Can be considered Sans/Frisk if you squint, Cause literally no college age person calls everyone they talk to, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, College AU, F/M, Good amount of texting/IMing, I use abuse lightly - it wasn't done purposefully - still not okay tho, Monsters were never locked underground, Mostly 3rd Person, My baby Chara is so sweet and so smooth, Orphan Frisk, Please help me find another title, Probably gonna experiment with 2nd and 1st person, Sans/Frisk if youre looking at it normally now, Some descriptive sexual abuse, Which I mean come on we all knew this was happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRamen96/pseuds/OrangeRamen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally attending college with her brother Asriel, Frisk gets to see what being an adult truly feels like, after growing up with an overbearing mother. However, her roommate is the daughter of a man who hates humans, her newest love interest is starting to go from Prince Charming to Bill Sikes, her brother seems too busy enjoying the best years of his life to help, her parents are having plenty of their own issues with their shaky marriage, and her skeletal professor sends shivers down her spine. Determined not to run home to Mommy, Frisk tries to stand up for herself in a scary new world, while finding things out about her childhood that had been forgotten for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes the first chapter sound so much more interesting than it really is. XD  
> Thank you SO much for choosing to read this story. Whether you're new here or you've come from my last Undertale story, I welcome you with open arms!!  
> Don't be afraid to suggest new ideas and let me know if I've made any mistakes!!

“And you're SURE you know where all your classes are?”  
“Yes.”  
“And your mini fridge! Did we get that into your room?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about your brother? Does he--”  
“Yes, mom. He knows where everything is, too, and he has his own fridge in his own dorm. You're literally less than an hour from us. Don't act like you won't see us for a year!”  
Frisk rolled her eyes and groaned at the goat woman standing in front of her. She loved her mother dearly, but sometimes the woman could be a little overprotective.  
Sighing, Toriel smiled gently at her daughter, “I'm sorry, sweetheart. It just feels like it's all going by so fast. I could have sworn I was helping you with your 7th grade science fair project just yesterday. But I get it. This naaaaagging has goat to stop.”  
The woman couldn't help but burst into giggles at her mother's usual terrible puns. Smiling widely, she calmed down, “Thank you, mom. I love you.”  
The caprine’s eyes shone brightly, as tears brimmed, “I love you, too, my child. Please watch after your brother. I know you’re only a few months older, but you've always been….” The two looked over to where Asriel was trying to walk across a thin wall, while also juggling fireballs for his friends. “More responsible.”  
Chuckling at her sibling’s antics, she nodded, “You got it, mom.”  
Suddenly there was an announcement overhead for all students to report to their dorms. Running over to her, Asriel hugged his mom tightly, being joined by Frisk.  
“We love you, ma. Don't worry too much about us,” he spoke, bright eyes darting to the entrance and back, as he tried to tame his eagerness with the knowledge of his mother's worry.  
“I'll be fine, you two. Don't be afraid to call if you need anything at all. And visit whenever you want,” she gently nudged both of her children towards the building. She barely had time to shout before they disappeared, “Be careful!”  
Toriel was a teacher herself, but preferred educating younger children over giving lectures to a room full of adults. She had always loved young kids, though. It's one of the reasons she had to adopt. She wanted Asriel to have a sibling so badly, but unfortunately couldn't due to damage from Endometriosis. She loved Frisk as her own, though, and they had a very happy family now. However, she just couldn't ignore the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Possibly because of this new school. Shaking her head and walking away, she knew that being so close would come in handy, no matter how.  
\--  
After finally getting to her dorm, Frisk smiled and looked around. She noticed the other half was finally decorated, as she glanced over the belongings. She nearly wanted to gag at all the pink and prayed silently that whoever had become her roommate could hopefully tone the color back a little in the future. As she was enveloped in these thoughts, she didn't notice she was in the area, looking through all the little statues on the mystery person's shelf, until a voice cleared itself behind her. Jumping and spinning around, she looked at the… what?  
“You're a… plane,” the words came from Frisk’s mouth faster than she realized. Her eyes immediately went wide at how rude she was. “I-I mean--”  
“Yes, I am a plane! I'm Becky Airs!! Now get out of my space and stop talking to me! It's not like I WANT friends or anything,” the hovering monster crossed her… wings? The tip of her tilted away, as the sides, near her, what Frisk believed to be her, nose turned a shade of pink.  
Finally realizing she was given an order, the human stepped out from the area and bit her lip. She knew who the girl was, knowing her father was a rich, albeit slightly specist towards humans, entrepreneur with buildings all around the city that had his name in large letters. Despite that, the human hoped to make friends. She felt so bad for what a terrible roommate she was being; this was a big step in the wrong direction. “I'm really sorry.”  
“Yeah, whatever. It's like… I guess it's fine and stuff. Did you like my room? Not that I really care.”  
“Yeah, I did. It's a lot of pink, but I like your statues. They're really cute and well painted,” the human smiled, trying to make her guilt go away.  
“Oh. I, uh, made those myself. Thanks.” Her soft voice suddenly turned harsh, “I mean i-it’s not like I really care! It's like whatever. I don't even give a shit.” The blush was back, as she floated to her bed and hid under the covers.  
Frisk smiled gently and went to her own area, pulling out her phone and texting her brother. She was hoping he was having a better time than she was.  
Frisk:  
My roommate is a plane. Like… a fucking plane. She flies.  
Asriel:  
Wait seriously? But like… how big is your room?  
IS YOUR ROOM A HANGAR?!  
I NEED TO COME SEE YOUR HANGAR ROOM!  
Frisk:  
Jfc. No. She's a monster, like you. She's like half your size. And she's super… I don't know. She's acting all cold and mean, but I think she wants to be friends.  
Asriel:  
Huh. Well, mine’s a dog.  
F:  
Omfg. No way. Can I pet the puppy???  
A:  
Don't say pet. His neck won't stop growing.  
F:  
… what?  
A:  
His neck.  
Will not.  
Stop.  
Growing.  
He's literally wrapped it around the room.  
TWICE!  
F:  
Dude, send me one text. Not 6. And wow. Well, this is gonna be an interesting year.  
A:  
Pfft. One is for the weak.  
Classes start in an hour.  
Rolling her eyes, the human started getting her things ready for… biology! That should be easy. Bones, organs, cells, and chromosomes. She had been commended in every science class, besides Chemistry. Science and Literature both just came naturally to her, and she could easily pass both while being half asleep. Moving to her desk after she'd finished preparing, she started up her messaging program: UnderNet: for those who go under the mainstream society.  
Logging in, she got a message almost immediately. Smiling, she saw it was from the person she'd met at the coffee shop about fifteen minutes from this University. They were going here, too, and the two hit it off almost immediately. Grinning, she opened the chat and blushed.  
Chocoholic: Hey, cutie. How's the dorm?  
FrickFrack: Haha. It's nice. I met my roommate who seems… interesting. You?  
Chocoholic: All good on my end. I got the same roommate this year. Jester and I don't talk much, but we respect each other. I trust him.  
FrickFrack: That's good to hear. I hope I can at least become friends with Becky. She's a plane monster.  
Chocoholic: Plane? You're not talking about Rebecca Airs, right?? She's like… so rich!  
FrickFrack: That's her. She's been nice, if not just a little… stuck up so far.  
Chocoholic: Damn. Well, you're set for life of you become friends with her. You can get in anywhere and do anything!  
Frowning, Frisk didn't like the idea of befriending someone to use them. She glanced over to her roommate who was sadly staring at her phone, swiping through what looked like pictures of her and other people.  
FrickFrack: No. If I become her friend, it's to just be a normal friend. I'm not gonna be asking for money.  
Chocoholic: Oh, come on. You could squeeze her dry by making her think you care.  
FrickFrack: Jesus. No! That's so mean!  
Chocoholic: So what? It's a mean world!  
FrickFrack: … Look, I'm gonna finish getting ready for my classes. I'll talk to you later.  
Chocoholic: Wait! Before you go, I wanted to ask if you could meet me at that coffee shop between classes. I'm sorry about being an ass. I just want to see you again. QwQ  
FrickFrack: Well, when you use such a cute face, how can I say no? How's 3?  
Chocoholic: It's a date, babe. ;)  
Grinning, the girl logged out, before closing down the program and glancing at the time. 20 minutes to get to her class before it starts. Grabbing a post it note, she wrote down her number and walked over to Rebecca.  
“Hey, here's my digits. Let me know if you need anything, or if you just want to talk,” she smiled.  
“Oh… thanks,” the monster spoke, seeming to forget her angry act, as the human grabbed her bag and left.  
Walking to her class, she checked her online schedule and saw that her teacher was a Professor Sans Gaster. Furrowing her brow, she tried to remember where she'd heard that name before.  
\--  
Asriel had completely forgotten about his class, it seemed, as he and Max told stories about their pasts, laughing at all the stupid things that had happened.  
“Yeah! It's was so awesome. I had this big ass fire ball there, the size of a van! My sister was yelling at me to put it out, but I was so pumped. And, after bouncing it around a few times, I… burned down our house. My parents were pissed! Especially my mom. My dad eventually just shrugged his shoulders with a ‘kids will be kids’, but my mom brought it up like every time I wanted to do something for the next two years!  
“That's ruff,” the dog monster spoke, before laughing at his pun. “There was one time me and my 4 quintuplets were all running around the yard, and my older brother rang the bell to let us come back in, and we all raced to the door at once. We ended up slamming into each other at full force and broke my 3rd brothers right front paw. He was babied by my parents for months and he's a total brat now because of it.”  
“How many siblings do you have?” Asriel looked stunned.  
“Let's see, there's the 5 oldest: Rick, Bill, Bella, Nate, and Mack; then there's me and my siblings: Max, Duke, Ben, Len, and Sue; and then the 7 kiddos: Brian, Ryan, Blue, Que, Tad, Chad, and Brad. My parents really wanted the younger ones to rhyme,” he smiled. “So… 16 siblings in total, which seems like a lot, but by the time the next litter came, the older ones before were pretty much all moved out. We grew up fast. What about you?”  
“That's crazy. I have one sister and that's it. She's super awesome, and my best friend. We were practically raised as twins: in nearly all the same classes, in all the same groups, always together.”  
“I wish I could be best friends with my siblings. We're all loyal, but we don't really socialize with each other very often. We fight a lot; territorial and all,” he shrugged, his ear twitching subconsciously.  
“What about your parents? I bet they've gone crazy!”  
“Nah. My mom and pops love each other way too much to let the other go insane. We weren't made to save a relationship, we were made because of a healthy, balanced love that wanted to be spread,” Max smiled, obviously loving his family.  
“Yeah… I was born for the same reason, but as time went on… my parents fought a lot. Frisk came into our lives when we were both 8, and although it helped for a little while, they eventually went back to arguing with each other all the time. Sometimes I feel like it was my fault. I mean, I was supposed to help their love blossom and… here I am, causing them to hate each other. They even changed their schedules. Now my Dad is out at work anytime my mom has a day off or is doing something at the house. They don't sleep in the same room anymore, either,” looking down, the goat monster didn't realize that his new friend had gotten closer until canine arms were already around him.  
“Hey, that's not true. Your parents are making mistakes that you don't have to repeat. They're making themselves miserable. You just need to worry about you and your sister,” Max patted his roommate's back, not at all minding the affection.  
Smiling wryly, the other nodded, before glancing at the clock, “Oh, shit!! Bio begins in 5 minutes! I've gotta go. Thank you, Max!”  
The dog monster, who didn't care that he was late for his own classes, grinned, “No problem!!”  
Asriel finally found the room, as he saw Frisk running up to meet him from the other end of the hall. “Got lost?”  
“Yeah. Come on, we're already 3 minutes late,” she bursted into the room, followed by her brother.  
All eyes landed on them, except for those of the professor, who was still writing on the chalkboard. “and what's your excuse for being late?”  
Frisk spoke so fast she didn't realize what she had said until it was too late, “I ran so fast I didn't have time to think of one!”  
Silence reigned over the room, as the sound of chalk scraping halted. Suddenly laughter erupted from the man up front, as he turned to face the two. His eyes were two dots of light, and after he stopped laughing, he stared at Frisk for a few seconds. Clearing his nonexistent throat, he turned back to the board, a large grin set into his face, “that was a great one, kid. take a seat.”  
Sighing shakily, the girl did as told, but couldn't stop staring at the… skeleton monster. She had to take several double takes just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She didn't know what was MORE confusing: that he was literally a walking, talking skeleton, teaching a class of people about the body in which his own body could be found, or how… infuriatingly familiar he was. She gritted her teeth as she plopped down in one of the desks, her eyes watching the man closely for any signs of familiarity. It was like the memory of him was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite recall it. And that name… Gaster. She KNEW that name, somehow. Ignoring most of the lecture, trying and failing to recall if she had met him during any of her years in high school.  
What she didn't know, though, is how every time she looked away, the skeleton himself was staring at her, feeling that same confusion. There was no way this was the girl from so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY about being gone for like almost a year. I got a comment on this story that brought it back to my attention. I've had a lot happen in the last 10 months. I've gotten a new job, gotten engaged, got a new puppy, and moved. Just all kinds of crazy stuff that's been keeping me busy. I'm sure none of you care about any of that, however! So, without further Ado, chapter 2:

“Monsters had been around for years, centuries even. No one could remember when exactly they came about or whether they were here before humankind, but they do know that there was a war, centuries ago, that very few monsters still have memories of. The war between the two species that nearly had one entrapped under a mountain. However, before the mages could lock the creatures away for the rest of eternity, they discovered the man who started the war had lied about a group of monsters murdering entire villages. He was outed as a terrible racist prick and was beheaded in front of all, leading to an apologetic peace between the two. As time went on and different eras passed by, the two began battling again. Small wars broke out at several places, causing the deaths of thousands of innocent and guilty souls, all who were slaughtered needlessly. Now, although there is relative peace, there are several places, even here in our country of Werlund, there are racial tensions all around, causing terrorist attacks in several cities. We all pray for another war to never break out, since it would eventually separate families of mixed species and tear apart communities, countries, and ultimately… the world.”  
Asriel scratched the back of his head uneasily after the world history lecture. He headed down the hall, going towards his dorm again when he nearly bumped into the Fencing and Volleyball coach. She was a fearsome, scaled monster named Undyne whose flaming red hair was no match for the white hot anger she was known for during matches. She'd broken more Fencing swords and popped more Volleyballs than any other coach. Ever. In fact, she actually held a record for both. Glaring at the students around her, she kept walking towards the science department, no doubt going to find her wife.  
Sighing in relief, the young man continued, soon finding his sister and jogging up to her. He cocked his brow at her blushing face, as she stared at several texts on her phone. He glanced at the top of the screen and saw a name that was vaguely familiar. “Whose Chara?”  
Jumping and yelping, Frisk turned and swatted her sibling with the text book in her hand, “Hey! Not cool, man.” After she waited for the monster to stop laughing, she begrudgingly continued, “Chara is… a friend.”  
“Oh, really? What would Dad think of this friend?” He grinned maliciously at her expression of horror. “Better tell him his little girl is about to be deflowered by a mystery man…. He is a man, right? Like human?”  
Rolling her eyes, the older nodded, “Yeah, they are human, but they're gender neutral. And don't you fucking dare tell Dad! He'll strike down anything that has a penis!”  
“Hey, not me. I'm innocent,” Asriel stuck out his tongue triumphantly.  
“Ha! Not according to the girls in our Bio class who are shipping us cause we came in late. That could only mean we were doing one thing together,” Frisk winked at her brother.  
Said sibling was currently pantomiming being sick all over the floor, as they walked across a field to the dormitories. “Ugh. I'm scared for life now. Thanks. I'll never be the same.”  
Laughing, the elder stopped just between the separation between the male and female half of the giant, 8 story building. “Anyways, I'm gonna be gone for a while. I'm seeing my friend. Who is a friend, and absolutely nothing else. Okay?”  
Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Asriel agreed, “Okay, okay. When will you be back?”  
“I'm gonna leave at 2:45. I should be back no later than 5:30. Text me sometime around then to make sure I'm back if I haven't already shot you a message.”  
The two weren't overly protective of each other, or at least they didn't used to be. However, after an incident where a woman successfully kidnapped Frisk because “that monster family obviously abducted this sweet little girl” when she was 15, they now made sure they knew where the other one was. It was the only way to stop Toriel from quitting her job and home schooling them both until they'd gotten their diplomas. They barely convinced her to not move closers to campus by choosing a private university with controlled access to every building.  
“You got it, sis. Be careful. I love you,” Asriel turned and walked off.  
Going the opposite way, the sister nodded, “Always am! Love you, too!”  
Smiling when she arrived at her dorm, Frisk immediately logged into UnderNet and left it on, while she moved around her area, looking for what to wear. After 2 minutes of trying to decide between a Hollywood Undead band t-shirt and a low cut camisole with a light jacket, a beep from her computer alerted her to a message. Walking over, she grinned.  
Chocoholic: Ugh. Can't decide what to wear. You need to help me!!  
FrickFrack: Only if you help me. :P  
Chocoholic: OK. Girly dress that I'm uncomfortable in, but was told I look good, or ripped jeans and v-neck sweater?  
FrickFrack: Duh. Jeans. Ripped ones look good on you, anyways.  
Chocoholic: Thanks, cutie. Wbu?  
FrickFrack: Band tee or cami??  
Chocoholic: Depends…  
FrickFrack: On??  
Chocoholic: What band? And how deep is that cami? ;P  
FrickFrack: Omg. Stop. Just for that, it's the band tee.  
Frisk tried to ignore the feeling of her racing heart and warm cheeks. She'd been in short relationships before, but nothing that serious. Something about Chara felt different. Almost dangerous. And she was ready to get a little reckless. Looking at the time, she was surprised.  
Chocoholic: Whatever. You'll still look just as cute. ;)  
Chocoholic: … Frisk? You still there?  
FrickFrack: Yeah, sorry. I just noticed the time. I plan to leave in 10 minutes. I'll see you soon. I need to change out of these basic clothes. :P  
Chocoholic: My girl ain't no basic bitch!  
FrickFrack: omg. bye.  
Drawing the curtain that she'd set up across her space to give her some privacy, the human quickly changed, trying to forget the butterflies in her stomach and the weight in her heart at someone else calling her theirs. Rolling her eyes as she finished dressing, she pushed back the curtain, fixed her hair, and grabbed her wallet.  
A face filled with red, Frisk nearly slammed into her roommate as she opened the door, “Oh, Becky! Hey! How were your classes?”  
“Oh, uh… psssh. They were like… whatever. I mean… it's not like I want to tell you about my day,” she rolled her… windows? Eyes? and glanced away, still floating there.  
“I'd love to hear, actually. Do you have any plans tonight?”  
“Well, like, probably. Why? I mean, I don't give a fuck, but you obviously love hearing yourself talk,” she crossed her wings, still not looking at the human.  
“Well, I was thinking we could have a movie night tonight. Just the two of us? We could get to know each other better, since we will be living together for the next whole year,” Frisk smiled, feeling happy at how the monster reacted.  
Her eyes widened, as she dropped her arms and stared hopefully at the human, “You actually want to spend time with me?”  
“Of course! I'd like to do it every week. We can have a girls night and talk about stuff. You seem like you have a lot you want to tell someone,” the woman's voice became gentle, accepting, as she stared at her friend.  
A large grin stretched under the nose and windows of the plane, as she stared at the human, before vigorously nodding, “I would really like that…. Thank you, Frisk.”  
The two set up a time they would get together, as they switched places, one leaving the dorm, while the other stayed. Excitement bubbling in her, the woman had completely forgotten about the strange professor that morning, while she walked in happy strides to the coffee shop just outside of campus. That, however, did not mean that he forgot her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Check out my DeviantArt that's run mainly by my fiance, Martha. OrangeRamen75 is our username on there because we are extremely original. And my Tumblr is OrangeRamen96 (again, original) because I know AO3 has a bunch of Tumblr brats on here. XD  
> If you have any suggestions or corrections, feel free to drop em in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Sans sighed as he stepped out of his classroom, turning to lock the door, and looking around quickly before teleporting home. Yes, he had a car that he could use, but why do that when he could be in pink bunny slippers, basket ball shorts, and his favorite cozy hoodie so much faster? After getting dressed in said attire, the monster walked over to his laptop, opening it, and logging into the security cameras on campus. No, he wasn't technically supposed to have access to these, but it's not like he ever used them for evil. Just making sure that no race riots were brewing and catching a few sneaky class cutters who thought they could pretend to be sick for big tests and get the answers from classmates. What he was using it for this time, however, was something he didn't ever predict doing after… well, after all that time had passed.  
He finally found what he was looking for a good ten minutes later, as he stared at the clear, monochrome picture of Frisk Dreemurr. He studied the soft brown eyes and the straight hair of the human girl he couldn't get out of his mind. There was no way he was this lucky; after years of trying to get his dad to tell him the name of the family that adopted her or coming to the orphanage every year on her birthday just hoping she maybe stopped by to say hi to everyone.  
Picking up his phone and dialing a number he knew by heart at this point, he kept his eyes locked with hers, feeling thankful she had looked right up at the camera, giving him the perfect screenshot that he needed.  
“BROTHER! HOW GOOD IT IS TO HEAR FROM YOU! IT'S BEEN SOME TIME!” The familiar, happy sound of Sans’ younger sibling cried through the phone.  
“paps, it's been 3 days since we spoke last. and even with that, we text every day.”  
“NO MATTER! YOU'RE CALLING NOW! WHAT IS GOING ON, SANS? YOU USUALLY CALL ON WEEKENDS. NOT THAT I'M NOT HAPPY TO BE TALKING WITH YOU, OF COURSE!”  
An electronic groan was heard in the background, as Sans realized what he had interrupted. “oh, yeah, sorry papyrus. didn't mean to catch you off /guard/ there”, he let out a chuckle, “but i found something i think you'll be real interested in.”  
“OH, REALLY?” the security guard skeleton asked, past his groaning at his brother's terrible pun. “AND WHAT IS THAT, BROTHER?”  
“bro… i think i found frisk.”  
\---  
“AAA-CHOO!” the human sneezed, moving her face into her inner arm like her mother had taught her growing up.  
“Woah, bless you. I guess someone's talking about you, huh?” Chara smiled. They stood a good 2 inches above Frisk and their red eyes made everyone else in line stand a little farther away than they really needed to.  
“Pfffft. Yeah, probably my brother. He thought you and I were a thing and is probably gossiping about us right now to his new roommate.”  
“Eh, let them think,” Chara smirked, wrapping their arm around Frisk’s waist and pulling her closer. “As long as you and I know what's really happening, right, sweetheart?”  
The woman's mouth went dry for a second, as her heart lept up to her throat. A clearing of someone's throat caused her to jump, as she looked at the temmie working at the coffee shop counter.  
“hOi! Am TeM! WhAt wOulD yoU liKe?” The small dog monster smiled sweetly, not seeming to sense the growing heat coming from the shorter human’s face.  
Chara chuckled, before speaking,”Uh, one black coffee, one mocha frappe, two bagels, and two cake pops. Oh, and cream cheese for both bagels.”  
After paying the Temmie, both humans went to wait by the pick up counter, the taller of the two still smirking, as he glanced at the other. “You alright there, babe? You locked up for a minute there. I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?’  
Frisk finally managed to unwedge and remove her head from her ass, as she tried not to wince at her own awkwardness. “Yes! I'm absolutely okay. I'm sorry if I'm making things… weird. I really don't mean to.”  
“Nah, you're good. I get it, being around this stunning beast is just too much to handle sometimes. I feel that way when I look into a mirror a lot. Just too hot to handle.”  
Frisk snorted, rolling her eyes, “Oh, yeah. That was tooootally it.” She spoke sarcastically, inwardly slamming her head against the wall at the fact that she was having trouble speaking exactly for that reason. “Thanks for ordering, though. How'd you know my order?”  
“I… may have possibly Facebook stalked you,” Chara cleared their throat, looking at the counter instead of Frisk. “And I may know uh quite a bit about you now.”  
Snorting, Frisk rolled her eyes, “Great. Another stalker to add to the list.”  
Both of them chuckled lightly, before grabbing their order and finding a table. They picked one of the more secluded ones towards the front, seeing all the kids from the campus had taken to turning the back into their own party zone.  
“Well, since you know so much about me, what about you?” Frisk smiled as Chara used the straw to shoot the straw wrapper directly into the trash, before promptly fisting the air in victory.  
“Well… what do you want to know?”  
Their “date” continued on like that, as Frisk learned Chara was trying to get their masters in psychology and a bachelor's in business (“So I can trick them into making me the CEO, of course!”), loved cats and tolerated dogs, grew up an orphan themselves until they were adopted by a pair of pretty abusive humans, who they were going to turn into CPS until they were given a very large sum of money to keep quiet (“I know it was probably the wrong thing to do, but they had enough money to buy their way back out, anyways. They're too old to adopt again, and I wanted to go to Uni. Here I am.”), and their worst fear was dying unfulfilled.  
“Unfulfilled?”  
“Yeah. The way I see it,I'm gonna die someday. I can't help that, but I can do something before I get to that time. I can make something of myself.”  
“That's… really inspiring. I really like that, Chara.”  
“And I really like you, Frisk. Honestly. I'd love for us to go out again, maybe for a real nice dinner date somewhere? Allow me to actually take you out and treat you well?”  
Biting her lower lip, Frisk sat there and thought about it for a minute. She really did like Chara, not only because they were funny and handsome, but also because they just had this… allure about them that made it feel like it was impossible to say no.  
“Oh… why not? Sure thing, new boyfriend,” Frisk chuckled, before hiding her face in her hands as Chara jumped up in triumph, attracting the attention of the entire coffee shop to them.  
\---  
Asriel was playing Smash Bros against his roommate when the alarm on his phone went off, reminding him to text Frisk. Apologizing and pausing the game, he send a quick message, not expecting the almost immediate response.  
A: Hey, you good?  
F: More than good.  
A: What's that supposed to mean?  
-The date went well?  
-Wait, was it a date?  
-Omg, did he touch you??  
F: Jfc, dude. First off: not he, but THEY did not touch me any way I didn't want them to.  
A:OH GOD MY BABY SISTER HAS LOST HER INNOCENCE  
F: I'm older than you!! Secondly: yes, the date went well and we have another one set up.  
A: SHE'S BEEN DEFLOWERED  
F: Ughhhh. And thirdly, we did NOT have sex.  
A: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THE BABY?? YOURE SUCH A YOUNG MOTHER!  
F: K. Bye.  
A: No wait! XD I'm sorry!  
F: Forgiven, but I promised my roomie to watch a movie with her.  
A: The airplane, right?  
F: Yup  
A: Can't you just like climb inside her and watch a movie in her?  
F: OMG. Good. Bye.  
A: XD  
\---  
Groaning, Frisk put down the phone and looked up when the door opened and Becky flew in, carrying a DVD copy of Mean Girls and about 20 different snacks. Smiling, she helped load the movie in and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, excited for the next year of life here at this school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaat? Two chapter updates in less than 24 hours?? That's crazy!  
> But here it is!  
> Hmmmm. Sans knows just who Frisk is, but why is he so interested in her? What happened in their past? And why does Frisk have no solid memory of him?  
> Leave your guesses in the comments below; I'm curious about your curiosity!  
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

When Frisk walked into her biology class a few days later, she expected to see the stout skeleton man with his glasses taped on his face and his unnecessary white coat on. However, she was met with the sight of a gruff older professor who obviously did not look like he wanted to be there. He didn't face the class the entire time, instead writing detailed notes in chalk, scrawling over the entire board. The fact that he refused to turn and look at the class even once prevented any questions from being asked, however he didn't seem to care if the students started talking amongst themselves.  
“Ugh. I hate these professors. It's like why even get into this career if you don't want to work with us, huh?” Asriel furrowed his brow, using his phone to take pictures of the board instead of writing them down like Frisk had been doing.  
“I dunno. I guess it's like they say: if you can't do, teach,” she spoke, getting a snorting out of her brother. “I wonder what happened to Professor Gaster, though.”  
“Ah-ah, it's professor Sans, remember?” Asriel reminded his sister of all the times the monster had blatantly ignored questions being asked if the student used his surname.  
“He's so… strange. Are you sure you haven't seen him before?”  
“Nope. Never ever.”  
“Weird. I swear I know him from somewhere. I can't remember, but it feels important. Like I shouldn't be forgetting him. Like… I don't know, like we were friends once or something.”  
“You already have one boy-- girl-- lover,” the goat monster said, still not used to agender pronouns, “and you're already looking for another? Wow! You're gonna be like a young cougar… like a bobcat.”  
“I'm not a bobcat.”  
Asriel proceeded to make several cat like meows and hisses before Frisk punched him, causing him to laugh.  
“Thanks for the help, jackass.”  
“Aw, come on. You know I love you, Frisky. I'm sorry.”  
“You're forgiven. Anyways, how was your week?” The older sibling gave up trying to write everything down and adopted her brother's method of taking pictures every ten minutes as they discussed their roommates. Frisk told him that Becky was actually really cool, that she had a love of pottery, indie bands, and was studying astronomy, which her dad didn't know about or else he would disapprove.  
“Yeah, she actually likes humans a lot, but she can't really do anything about it, cause her dad hates them. He's running for mayor against our dad this year and wants to introduce a lot of segregation laws in our town like what's happening in South Werlund.”  
“Whaaaaaat? That's seriously not cool. No way he's gonna get in office. It's crazy how much power mayor's have over the city.”  
“Yeah, no kidding. If he were elected, the city would try to take me away from you and Mom and Dad.”  
Asriel suddenly stopped typing on his phone and turned to Frisk, a look of determination coming over him, “We already lost you once, sis. We aren't going through that again, okay?”  
The human nodded, smiling, as she believed her brother. A bigot like that would never win office, anyways.  
\---  
Sans walked beside his brother up the steps of the old building that he had so many memories attached to. The bright yellow paint that he remembered having to help put on one hot summer afternoon in exchange for ice cream was now dull and chipping away. The vibrant playground that used to have screaming voices of happiness and glee was eerily still, aside from a few swings gently swaying in the breeze. After some new laws had passed, it made jobs that had monsters working closely with human children, such as teaching, nursing, or - in this case - directing an orphanage much more difficult to get certified for and do. Having a government of mostly humans and the steadily growing tension between the human and monster races made a lot of the more biased officials turn their nose up and proclaim that, “for the safety of the children,” human children should work with human adults and vice versa for monster kind. It was obviously received with outcries of anger and support from both monster and human kind. Unfortunately, that made the skeleton monster's father have a much harder time doing his job; for most monsters lived well into their children and great grandchildren's adult lives, and it was very rare for them to give up a child.  
For humans, making a baby can often be caused by mistake; a broken condom, a wild night out, a forgotten pill. However, with monsters, they have to each sacrifice a small piece of their soul and combine it with the one they have chosen to be with. It is never an accident and the rare times that monster children do go up for adoption are almost always from the tragic loss of both parents. Very rarely do the children get taken away from the parents because of child protection laws, as monsters tend to be much more adept at caring for their kind.  
Taking a deep breath and pushing open the door, Sans walked through the halls of the building that felt so small to him now, after seeing it for so long through the eyes of a small child. In his right hand, he held a file with everything he could find out about Frisk, and in his left hand, he held a large cup of coffee, not having slept the night before due to the anticipation of today. Trailing behind him was Papyrus, who seemed to be lost in thought with small smile on his face, remembering the years of innocence spent here.  
Finally reaching the office, the two walked in to find their father amongst several stacks of paperwork, reading an IEP of one of the children that were living in the orphanage. Glancing up, his eyes got brighter as he smiled widely.  
“You should have told me you were coming by. I would have gotten lunch for us all,” he spoke, his voice still retaining that deep, almost glitchy sound from him speaking his native tongue.  
“NO WORRIES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BROUGHT ENOUGH OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI FOR ALL OF US!” The younger brother gleamed brightly, holding up two reusable bags filled with several containers each of the Italian dish.  
“That is very kind of you, Papyrus. Thank you. Go ahead and take a seat, you two. I'll get this place cleaned up a bit,” Gaster started moving papers around when Sans put the folder on his desk, on top of everything.  
“we won't be stayin that long, pops. no need to clean. we came to discuss this with you,” the short sibling waited until his father put down the papers he was gathering up and made to grab the folder until he, himself, sat down.  
The next several minutes passed by in silence, as the two brothers patiently waited for their father to finish reading over everything. After he did, he sighed heavily, shut the folder again, and placed it on the table.  
“Sans… I know what you're thinking--”  
“all this time. all this time she was right here in our city. you told me she moved down south, that her parents knew about me and paps and they didn't want her seeing us, that she moved in with a human family. how much else did you tell us that was a lie? huh? did she really never visit? no letters or nothing?” The elder brother was visibly upset, although his tone was quietly angry. His glowing pupils had shrunken down to almost disappearing.  
“Sans, you don't understand.”  
“what don't i understand? what could possibly be the reason you worked so hard to make sure i never knew about her?”  
“You don't need or want to know. Just drop it. Forget you ever saw her and I'll pull some strings in the community. I'll get her into a different cla--”  
“no! that's not what i want! that's not an answer!”  
“Sans, as your father--”  
“you've hidden this for so long! why would you--”  
“-- isn't something of your concern--”  
“-- after every year of watching me come here like an idiot and wait for--”  
“PLEASE STOP THE FIGHTING!” Papyrus interjected, momentarily silencing the two parties. “DAD… SANS IS RIGHT. WE DESERVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH.”  
Gaster went silent, staring at the folder for a few seconds, before releasing a long breath. He rubbed his temple as he sat up, reparing himself to deal with what was going to come next.  
“Very well. But I urge you two to prepare yourselves for this. Are you sure you are ready?”  
“yes.”  
“YES.”  
The man looked up at his sons, “There is a prophecy that all monsters know. There will be an angel who will fight on the side of monsters and free us from the overbearing chains of humans. Most monsters thought this angel was the father of Asgore Dreemurr who led our armies centuries ago, but that isn't true. For the angel that leads us… has to sacrifice itself for our kind." He paused for a minute, waiting until Sans' eyesockets widened with sudden realization. "Frisk is that angel. She was born with the mark and has been chosen to bring peace among the two races, but in order for that to happen, she has to…”  
“die,” Sans’ eye sockets were completely void of all light, as his voice came out so light he might as well have been mouthing the word. So many thoughts raced through his head, as things started connecting. That's why Gaster sent her away, where she would be undercover. She wouldn't be questioned at all for supporting monsters if a monster family adopted her. And Mayor Asgore could protect her for the rest of her human life. That also explained the--  
“magic. she really can do magic,” his voice was louder now, as his mind clicked together the puzzle it had been working on for years. Remembering all the times Frisk did something dangerous or got hurt and seemed to almost die, then stand up as if nothing even happened.  
“Not magic. Resets,” Gaster spoke, seeing a flicker of blue in Sans’ eye socket, knowing that his son, the genius he was, had long since discovered the reality of bending space and time through a single action, when things seemed like they had already happened or when people seemed to repeat themselves.  
“UM… WHAT ARE RESETS?” Papyrus brought both men out of their own heads, as they looked at him. It was going to be a long lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Don't expect this snowball of chapters to continue for very long. Ill eventually go back to slower updates as life gets more hectic.  
> Also: whaaaa? Cliff hanger, mo fugga. Although, to be fair, life every chapter is a cliff hanger.  
> I'm not quite sure where exactly I'm going with this one, but I have a lot of like... Small plots that I want to include. So this might actually reach close to 30 or something. Idk.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on a bench, between classes, Frisk leaned up against Chara, letting them wrap their arm around her shoulders protectively as the two talked about how their day had been going. The sun shone down warmly on the two, causing them to be in a sleepy haze.  
“Yeah, it was just… weird,” Frisk spoke, yawning afterwards.  
“Why are you so concerned, Fri? It's not like professors don't have sick days, too,” he spoke, using the nickname he had come up with for her.  
“I don't know. It just seems like he's the kind of guy that would tell us that.”  
“The kind of-- do you know him? Like really know him?”  
“Well no, but I just… I feel connected to him in some way.”  
At that, Chara sat up and gave Frisk a look she hadn't ever seen them use. The expression looked like anger, mixed with a small amount of disgust. As soon as it had contorted their face, however, it was seemingly gone and replaced by a stone faced look of indifference.  
“Hm. I'm gonna get to my next class.” They said, standing suddenly, which caused Frisk to lose her balance and fall onto the bench in a lying position.  
“What? Your class doesn't start for 40 minutes, Char-Bear.”  
There was no explanation or response past that, as Chara walked off, leaving Frisk feeling worried and guilty. She shook her head and pushed herself back into a sitting position, deciding that she might as well find her class with… Professor Undyne. She realized she forgot that she signed up for volleyball and prepared herself for exercising, after she had almost dozed off from the comforting warmth of the early fall weather.  
20 minutes later saw an annoyed Frisk sitting with a group of human and monster girls all in front of their coach, who she felt like throwing something at for how loud the professor was being. Loud yelling had always annoyed the human and she would only be okay with it if it was from someone she liked enough to get over her anger. When they all got up and sorted into teams, Frisk served the first time with a spike so powerful, all the girls on the other side of the net moved away immediately.  
“HAHAHA! See girls?! THAT'S how you serve!” Undyne complimented her, making the yelling seem just a tad less annoying.  
The game continued on, unfortunately with the loss of Frisk’s team despite her ability to serve well. She was surprised at how much she had enjoyed the sport and found herself getting lost in the motions without realizing that time was going by.  
“Hey, human!” Undyne called out, causing Frisk to turn instinctively, being used to being singled out for being the only human in an all monster family.  
She raised a hand and pointed at her own head, cocking a brow at the instructor as if to say “Me?”  
“Yeah, you! Hang back a minute, I wanna talk to you about something,” the professor sounded and looked rather serious, as the rest of the girls flooded out. Frisk had a feeling this wasn't going to be the coach complimenting her for her serving skills again….  
\---  
Asgore sighed out deeply, as he looked at the large garden he had worked so hard on over the years. It was a thing of beauty that he took much pride and joy in spending time on, no matter how frustrating or time consuming it was. It allowed him a moment of tranquil peace to relax and think about what was happening in his life. The laws that needed to be passed, the condition of the city, keeping the citizens happy enough to re-elect him, while trying to run a successful, law-abiding community. It became very taxing at times, especially when coupled with the stress of having to raise two children at the same time. He had been the mayor of the rather large city for quite some time now, only ever losing the office twice in the past 20 years for only a few years each time before the citizens missed him… or before he took the measures necessary to be re-elected.  
Dusting off his dirty gloves, he mentally dusted away the thoughts of all the backdoor deals and secret agreements he had made just so he could remain mayor. So his city could thrive, so peace would continue, so his family could be safe… so he told himself, trying to retain his smile and peaceful demeanor even with the anger he held towards himself, the disgust he could see in his wife's eyes, and the burden of hiding the truth from his innocent, beautiful children.  
Walking into the house and leaving his dirty shoes and gloves outside, he could smell the subtle aromatic tea that was brewing, feeling confused about that, since he did not recall brewing any tea before he left to tend to the garden. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped and realized why that was.  
Toriel sat at the kitchen table, reading a magazine and enjoying a cup of hot tea.  
“Oh, I apologize. I'll get ready and head out--”  
“That's not necessary, Asgore. Please, come relieve your feet and join me for some tea,” Toriel looked up, the warm smile she used to show him when she was still blind to his atrocities nowhere to be seen, yet the scathing look of hurt had disappeared as well. She just seemed like a tired old goat lady, peacefully enjoying the afternoon.  
Nodding, the Mayor grabbed one of the dainty tea cups that looked even smaller than they really were in his large hands. He filled it with the tea and took a small sip, slowly relaxing in the silence of the room. Not having had a moment with his wife like this in so long, he took the chance and reached out, placing one of his warm, fluffy hands on one of her own. He was shocked when the other didn't pull her hand away immediately, but instead turned it to hold his own.  
“Tori, I… I--”  
“Asgore, it is okay. You don't need to apologize again or thank me. This is your home, too, and you shouldn't feel like you can't be comfortable in it when I am here. With the children gone, I've had time to think about things.”  
A small smile formed on the man's face as he allowed himself to feel a spark of hope flare up in his chest, “What was it that you were thinking, Tori?”  
Looking up at him with those tired, aged eyes, the woman actually looked the age she was for once, revealing a part of herself that she usually kept tucked away from everyone in her life. “I think we should get a separation, Asgore.”  
\---  
Sans looked down, sighing to himself as he tried to find any logical argument against what his father had just told him, but he could find none. Even if he did think of one, he knew Gaster would never make up a story as elaborate as this just to mess with his brother and himself. Although all the things he was told about Frisk when she was adopted caused a small, petty part of his mind to still attempt to find any hole in the truth. When he found none, he looked up, his pupils so small, the sockets were practically black.  
“so her only two choices are to die for peace or to die leaving the world in a state of anarchy?” His voice was tight, as if he had a throat trying to keep the words in his mouth, trying to protect himself from further emotional harm.  
“Well… those two and one more. But the third one has such a low possibility of occurring, it’s practically--” Gaster was interrupted by his elder son.  
“tell me. what is it?” He demanded.  
After a long, heavy sigh, the father of the two monsters looked up, “The angel saving us was only half of the prophecy. It was the part the leaders told us, but there was another scenario. If the angel ever met the demon.”  
“WHAT DEMON?” Papyrus was in a much more serious mood after seeing how much this all meant to his brother, and he wanted to be included in this. He was tired of being told he didn't have to worry about it. He was the younger sibling, yes, but that didn't mean he was weak.  
Something in Gaster’s expression told the taller monster that his father realized just that, as he carried on, “‘The angel will descend upon this world, freeing all monsterkind from their chains with their sacrifice. Their life shall be given in a great war to protect our people and bring a reign of peace for centuries to come. However, should the demon that will attempt to lure the angel away, take the angel for themselves, monsterkind will be forever cursed by eternal war and death, never to know the likes of peace.’ That is the prophecy. In its entirety. There's no way of knowing who the demon is, until it is too late.”  
“‘'take the angel for themselves’? what does that mean?” Sans questioned.  
“If the demon defiles and kills the angel. They will take her purity, causing a war to break out, then they will weaken her and kill her, causing the curse.”  
Sans’ eyes flashed bright blue and yellow, as Papyrus sat up straight.  
“SO FRISK REALLY IS GOING TO DIE NO MATTER WHAT?” he asked, seeing the grim expression on his paternal guardian’s face, as the room was plunged in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love writing Toriel and Asgore. I could probably write an entire fic of just the goat parents.  
> I'll try to do less cliffhangers next time! (They said, smirking)  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Logging into UnderNet, Frisk left her profile as online, while talking to Becky and helping do laundry. She had felt a little put off about the fact that Chara hadn't replied to both texts she'd sent them or answered her phone call. This must have shown on her face, because suddenly the t-shirt was pulled out of her hand.  
“Hey! If you aren't interested in what I have to say, just tell me!” Becky glared at her roommate, although her gaze was softer than it had been in the past.  
“Oh, no! I… I'm sorry, Becks. It's not you, I swear. And I like the idea of making abstract statues for your art exam,” the human said, with a guilty frown.  
“It's okay, Frisk. Just let me know when something is up, don't make me think you don't trust me or like me enough to tell me shit.”  
Nodding, the human started telling her everything, “I trust you. Here's what's been happening; there's this creepy skeleton teacher named Professor Sans who keeps staring at me like during every class, but after showing up every single day for 2 weeks on time, without any notice, he's been gone for 3 days with this stiff old man replacement. It just rubs me wrong. On top of that, I told the person I'm dating - Chara - about how I thought the professor wouldn't do something like that and he got all weird and walked off and hasn't said anything to me since.”  
Becky somehow warped her features into concern and confusion, asking, “Can you describe ‘weird’ to me?”  
“Like… asking if I knew who the professor was or something like that. Almost like he was accusing me of being Professor Sans’ closest pal or something.”  
Suddenly an expression of understanding flowed across the monsters expression, as she nodded her head, “Oh, sweety. That's textbook jealousy right there.”  
Frisk furrowed her brows, thinking back to that day, wondering if that really was jealousy. “But… before he left, he looked at me with this expression. Like as if he hated me with all of his being. It kind of scared me at first.”  
“He was probably thinking about that Professor of yours when he did that. I'm sure he'll get over it soon. Does this have to do with Coach Undyne keeping you after class yesterday?”  
A groan emitted from the human, as she dramatically rolled her eyes. “No. But she did strong arm me into signing up for the swim team. She thinks I have powerful arms and wants me to help win nationals for them this year.”  
“Haha! I do not envy you,” Becky smiled apologetically after laughing. “Sorry.”  
“No, it's fi--”  
A ding of a notification on Frisk's UnderNet caused her to look at the computer screen immediately, as she saw a message from Chara. Turning back to Becky, she was about to ask if they could continue their conversation later.  
“Go, girl! I can wait,” the monster smiled at how thankful Frisk was and continued to do laundry.  
Clicking on the messages tab of the site, the human hurriedly read the message.  
Chocoholic: I'm sorry about these past few days. I'm not sure what came over me. I completely overreacted over nothing at all. Please forgive me? QnQ  
FrickFrack: I'm honestly just happy you're still talking to me. I'm sorry I got you so upset the other day.  
C: No, no! Don't you apologize. That was all me. I was the asshole in that situation. I should have never gotten mad at you for something so insignificant.  
F: It's okay. We're all allowed to have emotions. I forgive you. :)  
C: Thank you, Frisk. I hope this doesn't change our relationship.  
F: Nope, I still really like you.  
C: YES  
C: I mean (shit play it cool, play it cool)  
C: Radical  
C: (Too cool!)  
F: Omg! XD When can I see you again?  
C: Haha. How about tomorrow morning? I'll treat you to breakfast.  
F: Sounds perfect. I can't wait. :)  
C: See you then, babe.  
Chocoholic set availability to offline  
FrickFrack set availability to offline  
\---  
Sans walked into his classroom, his shoulders feeling heavy with the weight of all the new things he had learned about his childhood friend. He wasn't completely sure why he felt so enraptured in the woman before, but he did now. She was a very beautiful woman who was only 5 years younger than himself, and he definitely knew she was attractive, but he wasn't doing this for that reason. It felt as if the two had their souls, the very culmination of their being, intertwined. He felt like every pulse of his soul was in time a beat of Frisk's heart. Like they had somehow become each other's soul mates. He had read up about this before; when children have a deep enough connection to each other, sometimes their Souls get bonded, as would the souls of two monsters who were to get married. Even if they get separated and go different ways in life, they will be attracted to each other until they find the other again. Thankfully, siblings can't bond, but Sans and Frisk weren't siblings. And he, at a very young age, had seen the girl get beaten by others and even die. He learned to have a protective instinct about himself when he was around her. It's not crazy that they could have bonded together when they were very young by their souls calling out to each other and forming an unbreakable connection.  
Sighing and picking up the black board eraser, Sans began to wipe the scribblings off, returning the board to its usual clean state and began to set up. As he did so, he remembered what his father said about the demon. It would be a human, like Frisk. It would be undeniably and inexplicably drawn to her despite all odds. It could have any kind of look or personality, but around Frisk, it would become what she thought was most attractive, luring her in with tricks and mind games until she was too invested to leave. It would take her virginity and then take her life soon afterwards. Gaster said the demon wouldn't know who they themselves were, and that unlike the angel, there would have been no marks revealing anything on their body. The demon won't know it's killing the angel until it is too late. Thankfully, there were 3 different ways of preventing the demon from killing Frisk even if it had already met her. None of these methods were particularly preferred, however.  
As students started trickling into the classroom, Sans switched on the projector with the day's assignment on it. He also went through the ways to stop the demon in his head. One: the least violent way, depending on how you go about it, is to take her virginity himself or have someone else do it. Although he knew he would never let anyone else deflower her. Two: the most violent way, kill her. This way the demon can't complete his plan, although it would still cause anarchy, plus Sans could never hurt Frisk. And three: the hardest and most ridiculous plan: kill everyone she knows and hide her away somewhere forever. Prevent her from dying until she grows old and keep her from the world so the demon never finds her. Logically, Sans knew he couldn't ever do this to her, although he knew that was the plan he preferred the most.  
Suddenly, he felt the same jolt in his soul he always did when she looked at him. Turning, he immediately locked eyed with the brunette human who walked into his class. Frisk stared at him for a second, before a small smile came over her face, as she looked relieved. Sans didn't know what she was relieved about, but he felt a warm, blue tint rise in his face, as he turned back to the papers that had been handed in before he took his unexpected vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... Maybe making things a little more interesting.  
> Let me know what outcome you're hoping for. My fiance wants Sans/Frisk, but then the monsters will never get peace oh nooooooo  
> Also, I didn't end this chapter with a cliff hanger! Whaaaat? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Hey, I usually save the note till the end, but there is some sexual abuse type stuff going on at the end. If you don't want to see that, don't read past the "---" and I'll summarize the second half of the chapter in the ending notes.  
> Thanks. <3

Asgore swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry as he stared at his wife. After all these years, he still loved her dearly. He remembered back on their first date, when Toriel was so scared of her dad finding out she was dating a boy. They were shy, young teens who happened upon a chance encounter with a mysterious beast called love. Years down the line, when they had their first fight, Toriel sending him out of the house. He remembered getting a call only an hour afterwards. Listening to how worried she was, and whenever he came back home, seeing the tear streaks down her white fur. He swore he would never hurt her again, if he could stop it. He remembered getting down on one knee, asking her if she would take him for the rest of his life. The day they finally got married, remember the sun was bright and warm on their fur. Having their first child, and having the sun now not up in the sky, but rather in his arms, with it's tiny paw grabbing onto one of his much larger fingers.   
He remembered sitting in the office, listening to the doctor explain how they would never be able to have another child. Watching as his wife held their son, crying into his fur softly. When they finally went to the adoption center, and saw a happy little girl. Bring her home, and finding that his bright young sun was now two shining stars, illuminating his life. He remembered running for mayor, as his wife got the job she had always wanted. The first few years, going so smoothly and everything being amazing, until his and his wife's job were threatened by the severe racism of a few very powerful humans. The terrible things he had to do, just to make sure that his family would stay happy. His own morals having to be given up, without anyone else knowing. Things were okay again, until Toriel found out what he had done. Found out the price that he was having to pay, and subsequently the price that his entire family was paying without knowing.  
Then he remembered the next chapter of his life. How his bright stars were giving out, as they grew older, and their innocence started to leave them. How his amazing wife now looked at him not with the loving awe he had seen for so many years, but now with a careful, worried gaze. How he let things fall apart, because he was too scared to explain everything. He didn't want to admit he has made these mistakes. He didn't want to tell his family what he had to do to make sure that they were happy. The bribes he had to pay, the acts he had to commit.  
And now, this new chapter lying open in front of him. Two different ways that this could go, opening the doors to new plots, and paving the way for the next chapter in line. Pulling his own hand away from the woman's and taking a sip of his tea, he sighed out heavily and realized that by denying his wife's request, he would be doing the exact opposite of what he has been striving to do this whole time. All he ever wanted was to make their lives as happy as he could. He wasn't going to stop doing that now.  
“I agree,” the deep rumble came out, as the monster looked down to the table. He chanced a glance up to see the mixture of surprise and relief in his wife's eyes. He immediately looked down again as he realized how he wouldn't be able to call her that for much longer.   
“Asgore… thank you.” A while escaped the woman, as if anything louder would wake up the force responsible for creating misery in the world and retract her husband's statements. “This must be hard for you… thank you so much.”  
Swallowing again, the man nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. He simply kept sipping his tea.  
“Both of our names are on the house note. We can simply sleep in separate rooms, live like housemates. Please don't feel like you can't enjoy your own living quarters,” Toriel smiled, letting tears of stress that had accumulated over the years finally release themselves from her.  
They both went silent, as they mentally prepared for the next part of their lives not only with each other, but with their children, as well.  
\---  
Chara smiled widely, leading Frisk into their favorite place to visit in the entire town: the candy shop. This place was decorated wall to wall with the most delicious and popular treats, along with several novel ones. Huge 5 pounds chocolate bars, tiny gum drops, lollipops the size of your torso and a barrel of small caramel chews were the first things the human woman saw as she walked in. Huge smiles on their faces, they both looked at the confectionery treats with zeal.  
“I can't believe I've lived here for so long and I've never been here,” Frisk spoke in awe, staring at an actual jacket made of gummy.  
“This is my home away from home!” Chara spoke happily, showing their girlfriend around and pointing out some of their favorite sweets.   
“Hm… really into chocolate, huh?” Frisk asked and got an eager nod from her lover. “I'm really into gummy bears myself.”  
“They have a 20 pound one here.”  
“Show me. I must have it.”  
“It's like 367G.”  
“Hm… still worth it.”  
The two laughed, finally getting to the clerk with plenty of very high calorie confections. After they left, the two went back to Chara's dorm and sat on their bed to watch a movie.  
“I'm really glad you gave me another chance. I'm sorry about being a bit of a dick. I honestly have no idea what came over me.”  
“It's okay, Char-bear. Sometimes your emotions do stuff you don't want them to do. Your feelings are valid, no matter how negative or positive.”  
Smiling down at their girlfriend, the human kissed her nose, chuckling at the small blush that painted her cheeks afterwards.   
They both munched on gummy candy, chocolates, and drank down soda like it was going out of style. Frisk didn't even realize that she was still eating until she felt a hand on her thigh that made her swallow the piece of gummy in her mouth without chewing it properly. Thankfully, it went down without a struggle, since she was already feeling embarrassed enough about how nervous she felt. Her date's hand slowly inched closer to her clothed womanhood, as she felt a few small twitches of arousal. However, just because her body was saying yes, didn't mean her brain agreed.  
Chara felt their hand being grabbed by Frisk as a nonvocal was of saying “no”. Respecting her wishes, they turned and kissed her instead. As their mouths danced romantically, they slowly pushed their girlfriend onto her back, feeling a hot sweep of lust start to control their body. A small pant escaped them, while their hand started trailing up Frisk’s shirt, towards her cleavage. The long fingers on Chara rubbed up their girlfriend's side erotically, just barely touching her, yet leaving a fiery trail in their wake.  
As nice as everything felt and as much as Frisk really did like Chara, she just wasn't ready for all the touching. She tried squirming away a little, which just got her closer to the wall next to the bed. Stopping the kiss and catching her breath, the girl gasped as she felt a finger rub over her nipple, causing more twitching in her core. Her inexperienced body felt sensations she had always taken care of alone, never letting someone else touch her most intimate areas. She involuntarily bucked her hips, causing more stimulation from her date.   
Through small gasps, the girl spoke “Chara… enough….”  
Her demands were met with a shushing sound, however, “It's okay, baby. You're gonna feel so good.”  
“No… I don't want…”  
“Just wait until I get my mouth on your chest,” a chuckled escaped Chara.  
Frisk finally shook her head and started really squirming away, pushing hard against her date, “Stop.”  
Chara kept rubbing, their eyes seeming to glow, pronouncing the red color more than ever before. The sight shot a stream of fear through Frisk, who finally broke free as she fell off the bed.  
“Ow!” The girl moved off the sharp plastic container the gummy bear was in, as she stood up and turned on the lights.   
The two humans stopped and stared at each other for a few minutes in relative silence, only the Netflix movie that had been playing was filling the empty space.   
Swallowing timidly, Frisk started grabbing her things, as she put her shoes back on and made for the door. Stopping at the knob, she wasn't sure of what to say… so she said nothing and left.   
After the scent of her cleared the room, Chara's eyes went back to their regular amount of gleam, as they realized what had happened. “Oh my god. Fuck. Fuck fuck! What the fuck is happening? Why would I do that? Frisk, oh my god.” They raced to grab their phone to apologize to Frisk but fell short at trying to think of what to say. What the hell had come over them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who skipped the second half of the chapter:   
> Chara and Frisk go on another date and get candy. After they get back to Chara's dorm, the two start watching a movie. Chara starts touching Frisk, to which she redirects them. However, Chara then starts making out with Frisk and touching her again, continuing to do so even when she clearly says she doesn't want them to continue. When they finally come to their clear state of mind, they realizes how much they fucked up.
> 
>  
> 
> For everyone else:  
> Thank you for reading! Still deciding on how I'm gonna end this. It's definitely not going to end as Frisk/Chara. Chara feels the need to kill Frisk, so that just wouldn't work out. However, I'm not 100% on the "good" Frans ending or the "neutral" world peace ending or the "bad" anarchy one.   
> In any case, I'll see you next time!!


	8. Chapter 8

Frisk sighed shakily as she got back to her dorm room. Opening the door and slipping inside, she saw that Becky was sleeping soundly in her bright pink comforter, the outline of her body rising and falling slowly as she slept. Sighing, the human retreated to her own place of rest, sitting on the messy bed. She'd never been one to make her bed, finding it pointless, since she would be sleeping in it again in 12-18 hours. Trying to calm her breathing, she grabbed her phone and texted her brother, knowing he was probably still awake, since it wasn't even 10pm yet.  
F: Hey, Bro Bro. You still up?  
Frisk almost sent a text explaining everything that had just happened, but she figured she'd see what he was doing first. She didn't want to be a bother. She stared at the message for a good 5 minutes before realizing it might be a while before Asriel replies. She was about to just put the phone face down on her nightstand when she received a group message from her mom.   
Mom <3: Hey my sweet babies! I hope you two are doing well. Your father and I wanted to talk to you about something this weekend, if you could both make time to meet us at the coffee shop near the west side of campus at 9am on Saturday. Sleep well!  
Frisk sighed, smiling. Hearing from her mother was like a breath of fresh air; she could practically feel the soft furry arms being wrapped around her, smelling of various baked goods. A few tears welled up in her eyes as the realization of just how defenseless and alone she felt hit her. She could have been hurt, abused, raped. Wracking her mind over and over, she couldn't come up with any warning signals for this. Sure, Chara could be angered easily sometimes, but they had never lashed out physically towards her.   
A small sob broke out from her, causing her hands to shoot up and muffle it, praying her roommate wouldn't awaken. Hot tears poured down her cheeks, as a wave of emotions hit her.  
Sadness for not seeing this sooner; fear over what she would do about Chara - or what they would do to her; annoyance at her own weakness; anxiety of holding all these emotions in. After quietly grieving about her love, she finally calmed down, taking shaky breaths and looking at her phone, which had received 3 texts since she started crying.  
Asriel: Hey, kinda busy with Max rn. WBU?  
Asriel to group chat: Will do! Love you, Mom!  
Chara: Frisk, I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I swear, that's not like me. You know me, baby. God, I'm so fucking sorry.  
Bile started rising in the humans throat, as her thoughts and feelings spiraled, causing her to shut off her phone and place it on the nightstand. She curled up on her bed, staring out of the blinds beside her, out to the bright moon and stars from above. She never knew why, but looking up at a night sky always seemed to calm her down. But only a real night sky. Not those fake stick on glowing stars her parents tried putting in her room when she was younger. She didn't know where she got her love of space from or why the sight of a bright sun in the morning or a full moon at night seemed to make her feel like she was right at home, no matter where she went. She'd been trying to recall for a while, but all she could remember was a huge goofy grin, and a tall man in a white lab coat and glasses. These memories caused a fog in her brain, distorting her thoughts and causing her to lose focus many times when she was peering out into the depths of space.   
Shaking her head gently, Frisk finally felt the gentle breezes of fatigue wrapping itself around her from the long day she had. After kicking her shoes off and laying down more comfortably in her bed, the human almost immediately became subdued by slumber, her mind finally quiet for the first time in the past hour.   
\-----  
Sans groaned out, annoyed that he was rewatching the same video of Frisk running her hands through her hair in the sunlight that he had watched 5 times already. He still couldn't believe she was here. She was literally a few steps away from him for several hours almost every day. Yet he had no idea of how to approach her… or if he even should. Fear weighed heavily in his mind, as he thought about the prophecy again, tapping his phalange against the keyboard to pause the video. Gritting his teeth and sighing, he shut the screen of his laptop and finally went back to grading papers.   
He tried focusing on the labels of the human muscular system, but for the most part, gave everyone a passing grade on it. Reaching Frisk's, he saw that there was a heart drawn and a name written in it, but it was scribbled out too much for him to make the name out. Gritting his teeth and staring intensely at the drawing, he just hoped it wasn't possibly the name of the demon. He noticed a few mistakes on her paper, however, he pretended not to notice them and gave her a passing score. Sighing and packing away his papers, the skeleton decided to get at least a few hours of sleep before he needed to be up the next morning.  
A blaring alarm caused the monster to wake from his dreamless slumber. He stood, stretched, and started his daily routine. Turn on the coffee pot, take a shower, wrap a towel around himself, get a cup of coffee, turn on NMHN (National Monster-Human News) - which was the most liberal radio talk show he could stand - get dressed, and head off to work. For some reason, today felt different. Maybe the air felt warmer than usual, or his sweater shrunk a bit in the washing machine, but he felt as if there was something fundamentally wrong with this day. He shook it off, however, and teleported into his classroom, flicking on the lights. Thankfully, his first class had Frisk in it, so he wouldn't have to worry about keeping her off his mind as he taught class.  
Or not, since it seemed that Lady Fate had it out for him today. As he turned to face his class from shutting the door, he noticed Frisk's seat was just as empty as it had been since he had arrived. Her brother, however, was sitting there with a mixture of exhaustion and worry on his face. Sans swallowed with his non-existent throat, pushing the thoughts of panic down, while he grabbed a piece of chalk and started the lesson. Those 2 hours felt like the longest of his life. Finally, the timer on his desk finally rang and he dismissed the class, handing them their graded assignments as they walked out the door. He nearly stopped Asriel to ask him what was going on with Frisk, but he'd never shown much concern over other students being absent and he didn't want or need anyone being suspicious of his intentions.  
That led up to 7 hours later, when his last class of the day let out and he was free to return home. Using his magic, he shut the door, organized his paperwork, cleaned the classroom, and packed up his belongings all at the same time, before teleporting from his classroom to the dorm room door of the human he so desperately wanted to protect. Three knocks later and his ang-- the world's angel was standing in the doorway, bags under her eyes, disheveled hair, and pale skin all showing that she was not having a good time. The tear soaked eyes glanced up, before widening in surprise.  
“Oh! Professor… what are you doing here?” She spoke, her voice sounding a little hoarse as if she'd been screaming for a few hours.  
“just making sure you had a reason to skip my class. are you… doing okay?” he tried not to make his concern obvious.  
Shaking her head, Frisk replied, “I… I'll be okay. Eventually. I had a little fight with my-- with someone really important to me.”  
Nodding, Sans gave a sad smile, “hey, i've been there, buddy. um… don't think this is too weird, but you look like you haven't eaten and what kind of professor would i be if i wasn't making sure my students were healthy? why don't you join me for lunch at grillbys? It's a little--”  
Frisk nodded, silently cutting her teacher off, “Yeah I know the place. Really greasy, great for hangovers. Um…” she knitted her eyebrows, seeming to weigh some things in her mind, before nodding. “You know what? Why not? Give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you downstairs.”  
Sans nodded and walked off, teleporting outside as soon as he heard the door shut. Once the cool fall air hit him, he leaned against the wall of the building and groaned in both relief and annoyance. Thank god Frisk didn't report him to the campus security right then and there. He shook his head and walked to a bench, deciding he'd like to be comfortable while he waited. Unfortunately, he never felt the burning, red eyes on him. In the future, he would sorely wish he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like... So late.  
> I've been having a lot of anxiety issues that have festered into a semi eating disorder and many, many panic attacks. I decided my job and fiance were the most important things to focus on first. Now, though, I'm finally starting to even out a bit.
> 
> Also, thanks for the comments. They always brighten my day and make me want to write even more!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Again with the random hiatus. My fiancee and I are still doing great. In about a week, I will be all the way in Texas. I started up my school work again and I working for my BA in Psychology. Just kind of explaining some reasons why I was absent this time. Let me know what you think! And let me know if I fucked up anything.  
> Thanks boo. ❤

Frisk stared at her biology professor, weighing the options in her mind. If she said no, that was more time to be in her dorm, all alone, with the fear that she would have Chara burst in or try contacting her again. Although if she said yes, she could possibly learn more about why this monster felt so familiar to her, and she would have protection with her, plus she could possibly get her mind off of her anxiety for a little while. “You know what? Why not? Give me 20 minutes and I'll meet you downstairs.”  
She watched the professor nod and walk off, sighing as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out an outfit. She wore jean shorts that went halfway to her knee, an acid washed shirt with a vinyl rainbow on it and sandals. Putting her hair up in a high ponytail, she applied some minimal makeup, just to cover up the red blotches, and a spritz of body spray later, she was ready to get outside.   
Walking up to Sans, she smiled, “Hello, Professor.”  
A short chuckle came from the monster, “it's okay to call me sans. i won't take 10 points from your next assignment.”  
The two walked over to the nearby street crossing, headed towards the shopping center that was right by the college. It was definitely convenient for many reasons, although one glance at the candy shop sent Frisk's mood plummeting again.  
“woah there partner. what's with the long face? i didn't know you were related to him,” Sans pointed to the horse statue that was in mid-gallop.   
A snort left the girl, as she rolled her eyes, “Clever. But I'm okay. I've just had a… rough past few days.” She glanced over and saw a look of complete empathy from the monster. “Anyways, what have you been up to Prof-- Sans?”   
Grinning at the catch, the man looked ahead and away from the human. “um… i visited my father at this orphanage he works at. it's called gaster’s orphanage for displaced youth. ever heard of it?” He knew he was pushing, but Sans finally had her alone and wanted to use what little time he had to his advantage.  
Furrowing her brows, the woman thought, as a small ache formed in her head. “The name sounds… really familiar. Actually, and this might sound really weird, but it's like when I try to think of you. Not to sound like… perverse or anything. I just… I could have sworn I've met you somewhere before. Doesn't that sound weird?”  
Sans felt a bolt of hope go through him at her words, his eyes getting a shade brighter, as he smiled at the human. This was his chance to finally tell her everything - remind her who he was. Who she was. “that's so funny, because--”  
He slammed into a pole, shaking his head and looking forward, he realized he made it to Grillby’s.  
“Oh, we already made it! Let's go inside,” Frisk smiled gently at the professor who was rubbing his aching head.  
Grumbling silently to himself, the skeleton walked behind his student into the restaurant that he had been to so many times before. He'd met Grillby when he was an elementary school student, still young and stupid. Well… at least one of those things hadn't changed. He sat beside Frisk at the bar, smiling as his old friends immediately came over, smiling kindly to the human and taking their orders.  
“So, anyways. You were saying something was funny before we got inside?”  
Sans nodded briskly at the question, more than ready to continue his earlier conversation. He frowned as he realized he was at a stall for how to approach the subject, however. It wasn't like he could just throw it in her face without any warning.   
Swallowing, the monster sighed out, “well, ya see, i was visiting my pops, like i told you, and we were going through the adoption records from 10 years ago. on one of those records was the name ‘frisk’. no last name, no birth date. she stayed at the orphanage from age 4, when she was found alone on the streets of our city, ebott. and, well, i couldn't help but notice you two look a lotta like.” Sans pulled out his phone and tapped his way through his gallery until he found a picture he had taken of Frisk’s file. There was a colored picture of a young girl, no older than 4 or 5 with a black ring around her right eye and matted, dirty hair. It was the picture Gaster took of her the moment she was brought in by police.   
Frisk stared at the photo, her eyes watering, as flashes of a woman screaming, followed by a masked man grabbing her, then pain. So much pain. She felt the sensation of arms around her and looked up to see everyone looking at her with concern. Confused, she turned and saw Sans brushing her hair behind her ear with one hand and holding her against his ribcage with the other.   
‘It… it feels like I can't breathe…. Am I breathing? I should breathe.’ When she finally took a breath, she realized the sobbing she hadn't noticed before had stopped. That was her. She was crying. Putting her face in Sans’ chest, she continued to cry for a few minutes. Calming down when she realized how this might look to the other campus students. Pulling away and wiping her eyes, Frisk looked up to Sans with confusion.  
“What… when was that taken?” She asked, her voice breathy and shaky.   
“june 16, 20XX,” Sans replied, a grim look on his face.   
“That… was a little over 10 years ago, right? Is that me?”   
“yes. i don't know if asgore or toriel ever told you, but you were adopted from my father's orphanage. i… i knew you for 4 years.” Sans almost whispered the information, his eyes locked onto the human's in front of him.  
“Holy… fuck. I… shit. How did-- Why did you never tell me? I knew--! I knew I knew you! I fucking… I kept thinking I had to have met you somewhere. I had to have interacted with you and then forgot it. Why don't I remember? Why was I there? What happened to me?”  
The monster gently patted Frisk’s head with his bony hand, helping her calm down a few fractions. “i didn't tell ya, cause i didn't know if it was really you,” he lied. “i mean, havin your biology teacher just come up and say you and him grew up together… that sounds a little crazy, dontcha think? as for the rest of those questions… i got no idea.”  
The woman nodded, accepting the answer. She sighed at the food was placed on the bar next to her, and she finally had to completely pull away from her professor. Picking up a fry, she took a small bite out of it, but ended up putting it back on the plate. After that reveal of information, coupled with the anxiety she felt about Chara, she didn't feel like eating. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Frisk reached for her wallet and started waving Grillby over. Sans gently pushed her arm down.  
“don't worry about the bill,” he smiled at his student, before turning to the barkeep. “put it on my tab, grilbz!” the monster looked back at the human. “wanna go… catch a movie? or maybe walk around a bit?”  
“Actually, I just want to go back to my dorm. I just received a pretty large revelation about my life and I'd appreciate some time to think it over. But thank you so much for lunch. I'll see you around, Sans.”  
Before the monster could reply, the brunette was already walking away from the bar, trying not to make eye contact with any of the patrons as she walked. Dialing up Asriel, Frisk wiped away her forming tears and tried not to sob into the phone. However, when the call went to voicemail, she had to stop for a few moments and take some deep breaths. She could break down in her dorm, away from everyone else. Away from her confusing past, away from her terrifying boyfriend, away from anyone could stare at her. She just wanted to go away.   
When she finally entered into her dorm room and slammed the door, she almost didn't make it to the bed before the sobbing started again, and the tears poured down her face. Winter break had not even begun yet, and she already felt as if her peaceful, happy life had turned into a nightmare.  
\-----  
Sans sat at the bar after his student left, as he rested his eye sockets on the palms of his hands. He didn't know if that was the best outcome from that situation. He had no idea if there was something you could have done, some way you could have delivered the news to prevent her from being so upset. Sighing deeply, he looks back up and jumped at the fact that the bartender was right in front of him. After he took a breath, he chuckled and spoke, “jeez, grilbz. tryna scare scare the shit outta me? well… boy, do i have bad news for you.”   
Grillby rolled his eyes, being used to the humor of his skeleton friend by this point. However, he was not oblivious. He could tell just how anxious and upset his friend was. He knew it had something to do with the girl Sans was talking to, however he was unfortunately too busy to really eavesdrop on their conversation. Signing to the skeleton, he questioned, “Who was the human? A friend? Or colleague? Or… lover?”  
Sans chuckled, although he felt a sore spot when Grillby joked about the last option, his firey brow raising and lowering suggestively. “she's… a childhood friend. i just wanted to catch up with her and see how things were going.”  
Grillby frowned, but knew from experience that pushing the monster in front of him would result in nothing but frustration for them both. Sighing and nodding his head, he offered Sans a ketchup bottle on the house, to which the skeleton readily agreed. And the rest of the afternoon stayed like that, until the bottle was empty and Sans left a few bills on the counter, before taking a silent leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to update this about once or twice a week, so updates WILL be a lot slower than with Forgiveness, which was pretty much completed all in a month.


End file.
